


After Harry Potter

by Dudadudix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of original characters, Comedy, Cute lil characters, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Romance, Swearing, Trust me it gets more interesting, craziness, more drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudadudix/pseuds/Dudadudix
Summary: It is the first year of Hogwarts to the Potter's, Granger's and Weasley's children. Will they handle the first year?





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Depois de HP](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/260372) by Dudadudix. 



Albus Severus Potter

I had just completed my 11th birthday.   
The sun of 4pm shining outside and being reflected in the open window of my house, just above my birthday cake.

I blew the candle and a white coloured owl got into my home, passing trough the window, and threw a letter, that fell right on my birthday cake.

Everybody immediately started jumping and screaming of happiness and I felt awesome about that. Everyone congratulated me for getting my Hogwarts letter, after many years of waiting anxiously for this.

We calmed down and I picked the letter from my cake. Its envelope was dirty with blue frosting from the cake, but I didn't mind and finally opened it.

—Now your cake will be with the taste of owl crap— Ted said and everyone laughed.

—When we will go to the Diaconal Alley? I can't stand waiting to buy my school materials!

—Well, what about going when we finish the cake? We don't have anything to do afterwards.—My father said and everybody agreed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was a cold afternoon there and I didn't grab my coat. I regretted it in the moment I got there.

When we arrived there, we saw my uncle Rony, my aunt Hermione and my cousins Rose and Hugo, because we called them asking if they wanted to come with us.

My parents started talking with my uncles, because it was a very long time ago that they last saw each other. James was talking to Ted, Lily was talking to Hugo and I started talking to Rose.

—Hi! How are you?—I asked Rose

—Hi! I am fine, and you?—She answered 

—I am fine too! When did you receive your Hogwarts letter? I received mine today.

—Well, I received it last month, we were just waiting you to get yours so we could buy everything together.

—That's good! 

—So, what do you think about going to   
Flourish and Blotts?

—That's fine! 

I asked my father if he had some money to borrow me, so that I could buy my books and we went to Flourish.

I was talking to Rose the whole trajectory, because there was a lot that we needed to tell each other, like how Rose's trip to Paris was and how I broke my arm playing Quidditch with my father. We were so unaware of the people around us that when we got there, Rose bumped into someone.

It was Scorpius Malfoy 

—Ouch!—He said, bumping on a book at the showcase and took down the whole showcase.

Everybody looked at Scorpius and they were silent, nobody spoke a word.  
—I-I-I'm so sorry!—Rose told him,   
mortified.

—SCORPIUS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? OH MY GOD!—Said Astoria, kneeling on the ground and on the side of Scorpius. She was terrified.

—Yes, I am alright.—He said, looking furiously to Rose and getting up with the help of his mother.

—Really, I am so sorry, I didn't want this to happen.—She said.

He arranged his clothing and got out of the store without even looking at her face. The store started talking again.

—Reparo!—Said the owner of the store, to straighten the broken showcase and the books in disorder.

—Albus, I think it's better to go away, she said, still shocked about what happened.

—Same.

We got out of the store and went to Madam Malkin, where we found our parents. My parents were buying some net clothes to James, as his clothes were small already.

I sat on a chair and someone putted a big vest over my head. After that, a witch started to adjust it to my size and the shape of my body, so that it is perfectly fine for me to wear it.  
Rose sat on my side and another witch started doing the same to her.

—I I think I am never going to go back to Flourish and Blotts again.—Rose said

—Well, I am not going there either, but I think the owner or Scorpius is not pissed with me like they are with you.— I said, laughing.

She gave me a fulminating look and I stopped laughing simultaneously.

—I finished your clothes, sweetie!—The witch said to her. She thanked her and payed for the clothes. The witch that was adjusting my clothes said the same to me moments later.

After that I joined my parents.

~Rose Weasley Granger~

—I heard your conversation with Albus, what happened darling?—My mother asked me, with a worried look in her eyes.

I explained her what happened.

—I never liked any Malfoy.—My father said, with disgust.

—Ron!—My mother said, reprehending him.

—I am sorry Hermione, I am just being sincere!—He replied and they started to argue.

I never had a full opinion about the Malfoys, principally Scorpius, because I never met him, but I knew who he was. We was oftentimes in the newspaper, with his parents. My parents always told histories about their days at Hogwarts and mentioned Draco in some of them. 

I was deep in my thoughts, then I saw Albus running in my direction and woke up.

—Hey, Rose! Well, do you want me to buy your books? So you don't need to go there today.

—Please Albus, I would be delighted. You will save my life doing this for me.

—My pleasure Rose.

And we spent the rest of our day shopping, waiting enthusiastically for the day that we would go to Hogwarts.


	2. The Train Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the most important day comes.

Rose Weasley Granger

Ten days passed from the occurrence in Flourish and Blotts and we were getting ready to go to Hogwarts, my first time.

I was putting my tie on and removing any imperfection from my clothes, looking at the mirror. I was very tense and excited. I knew that I had my cousins going with me, but James was older than me and Albus could not be in the same house that I would stay.

What if I don't find anyone to talk? What if I don't make any friends? Stop thinking, Rose!—I said to myself, internally.

I took a deep breath and looked at me on the mirror for the last time.

—Let's go Rose! We will miss the train!—shouted my mother, that was waiting for me in the floor above me.

—I AM COMING MOM!—I picked my suitcase and some muggle books that my mother gave me in my birthday. The saga was called "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" and I was really liking it, so I picked them just in case of boredom.

I went downstairs and my parents were waiting, with my brother. We ... and got to the King's Cross station. We walked a lot and finally found the column between the platforms 9 and 10.

I hugged my mother, my father and my brother.

—Bye! I will send letters! I promise!—I said.

—We will be waiting anxiously!—my mother said, almost crying.

I waved at them and walked a little.

That's it, that's the moment that I was waiting for so long.

Then I took impulse and ran between the column.

Albus, James and Teddy were waiting me.

—HI LITTLE COUSIN! WE ARE HERE!—James shouted, unnecessarily, because I was just 1 meter far from him.

—I SAW YOU, THERE'S NO NEED TO SHOUT!—I shouted back at him, just because I was a little annoyed.

Albus and Teddy laughed and I started laughing too. I ran to encounter them and hugged Albus with a lot of strength.

—Ouch! Do you want to break my ribs?

—I am sorry.—I said, holding my laughter back.

—I want a hug too!—Said James and Teddy at the same time.

—Ow, come on you cute little things.—And hugged them.

Then we suddenly heard a train noise and stopped hugging. The train took less than two minutes to stop completely and to let us enter.

—So, let's go?—Asked Albus, trying to contain his excitement.

—Of course! What are we waiting?—I answered.

There was a lot of people trying to get in. We waited in the messy line to enter the train and finally we got there.

We were walking trough the train, searching for a empty cabin. I was holding my books so I didn't need to open my suitcase to get them, because I knew I would read them.

It was very hard to find one that wasn't full, and there were a lot of people walking around, searching for a cabin, like us. Suddenly someone, that was coming from the opposite direction bumped into me, making me fall and drop my books.

—This serves as a lesson, Weasley.—Said Scorpius, passing calmly trough me, as I picked up my books and got up.

Remember when I said that I haven't a full opinion about Scorpius.

Now I have.

And it is not a good opinion.

—Ignore this asshole Rose, he doesn't deserve your attention.—Said Albus, helping me with the books.

Fortunately, after a lot of walking, we found a empty cabin and we sat there.

I started reading my book and threatened my cousins to don't bother me, because they would regret if they bothered me.

They knew I was already mad about what happened and they talked with themselves.

It was a calm trip to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are liking it!


	3. The Selection

P.O.V Albus Severus Potter

We were at the train, me and my cousins. She was reading, I think it was to forget her rage and to pass the time doing something she loved, and it was reading.

It wasn't throwing beans on each other, like Ted and James were doing. 

Sometimes one escaped and got to me, and it wasn't pleasant. 

They ran out of beans and started betting silly things. I was thinking. Thinking about the conversation I had with my father, about the Hogwarts houses, specially about Slytherin. What if I go to there? What would I do? I will be lost. All my family is from Gryffindor and I will be the only one from Slytherin at my house? 

My father said that it didn't matter what house I would stay in, he would love me forever. But for me, it mattered. They always say that I am a worrier. I finally agree.

Rose poked me, to get to the real world, because she was trying to talk to me.

— Come on Albus, the train stopped! We are at Hogwarts! —She said, clearly excited.

I got out of the train, walking side by side with Rose and my cousins. I was the opposite of them at that moment. Rose was so excited that she was almost jumping. Ted and James were anxious to know the new people and talk to their friends. I was nervous and down, the last thing I wanted was having myself on the Sorting Hat.

— First year! First year! Follow me! —said someone, that I thought that was Hagrid, according to my father histories.

He led us to a place next to the lake's shore, where I got into a little boat, accompanied by eight more people. There were several other boats to transport more students. The boat suddenly started to go across the lake and we got closer and closer to the castle. The view was amazing, all the lights of the castle were shining and sparkling in the water of the lake. It was something that I would never forget. 

I was so amazed by the view that I wasn't paying attention at my sights, so when the boat stopped, I couldn't notice it. We got out of the boat and walked until we got to the doors of the castle.

We got inside the castle and we almost forgot to walk and go to the stairs. It was huge, with a lot of paintings. The candle lights made a yellowish illumination for us, that made everything more beautiful than it probably was. Everything, the outside of the castle and inside, made us all be speechless. 

— First year! Follow me please. — Said a woman, that I assumed it was the principal of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonnagal.

The principal, after introducing herself to us, talked about the four Hogwarts houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. 

After that, we entered the Great Hall. Well, I am sure that the name matched the place. It was a giant hall, with four great tables for each house. Candles gave the entire hall light, which only made it more beautiful than it was. I couldn't believe that this view was going to be in my daily routine.

After we all made a big line, the principal grabbed a giant list, only to call us to the selection. She started to call out names out of the alphabetical order. It just made me more anxious than I was.

— Weasley, Rose!

Rose started to blush and walked an awkward walk to the Sorting Hat.

— Oh, no! One more Weasley? What are we going to do?! This family never ends...

That phrase only made Rose look more red than she was. Poor girl...  
The hall was silent, waiting for the hat's decision.

— Ravenclaw!

All houses clapped, none more than Ravenclaw did, happy for it's new member.

Rose was very happy, I could see it from her face. She looked at me and I gave her a smile. Then, she sat at the Ravenclaw's table.

— Malfoy, Scorpius!

The boy sat at the little chair. Minerva was going to put the hat over his head, when the hat screamed:

— Slytherin.

I heard that the same thing happened to his father. The boy went seriously to his table.

I was looking at both Rose and Scorpius, for them all had opposite emotions. She was incredibly happy and was talking to some girls at her table. He had a sad look on his face, which he tried to hide and fail.

— Potter, Albus Severus!

I scared myself, because I wasn't expecting to be the next one in the list. I took a deep breath and walked to the little chair. The principal put the hat above my head and the hat talked:

— Interesting... You have a Slytherin head like your father had, but very brave and intelligent. I think I made a decision.

— Slytherin! — 

I froze completely. I started to have a feeling like I was going to faint. It was what I feared the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I took a long time to translate it! I am having a very busy year, but I assure you that more chapters are going to be out soon!


End file.
